A Day With The Bensons
by JuliIsMe
Summary: "Sam, how'd you get kicked out of a soccer game?"
1. Chapter 1

**Wrote this at my brother's soccer game. How fitting. I felt just like Sam**

**WARNING: Use of the word 'ass' and minor language. Read at YOUR own risk.**

**STOLE JAX FROM THE WRTRINME! So sorry! Again, I'm so sorry and I'm gonna go die in a hole.**

Sam Puckett groaned as the only team scored a goal. There was only 15 minutes left and Jax's team was loosing. Sam called her son over.

"Yeah, ma?" Jax asked

"Jax, you're loosing." Sam said.

"I'm aware. So?"

"Tell your team to get off their lazy asses and kick!" Sam said. Jax ran over to where his team was.

"Alright, Jackson. I'm sure your mom gave us a word of advice." Jax's coach said.

"Yes, she said we need to get off our lazy asses." Jax said. The team nodded.

"1 2 3 KICK BUTT!" The team cheered. There were few applause as the team walked back onto the field.

Seven minutes later and Jax's team was still loosing. "COMON! YOU'RE GETTING YOUR ASSES WHIPPED!" Sam yelled. A coach walked up next to her.

"M'am, I'm going to have to ask you kindly to leave."

"Sam, how'd you get kicked off a soccer field?"

Sam looked at her husband, who was giving her a very disapproving look.

"Well EXCUSE me! I didn't know that, while some people can talk about their personal lives, I can't say 'Ass' without getting kicked out." Sam said. She took another sip of the water Freddie had left out for her. Freddie looked over his wife one more time before calling for his son.

"Jackson!" He called. Freddie liked to call Jax by his full name, much to the disapprovale of Sam.

"Yeah, dad?" Jax asked.

"You know, if you still want to play soccer, I can bring you to your games." Freddie said.

"No thanks." Jax said. "I don't really like soccer."

"You don't?" Freddie asked. Jax nodded. "Then, why'd you sign up?"

"Cause, you told me to." Jax said. Sam smirked. Freddie appeared falbergastered.

"What? No, I didn't." Freddie said.

"Yeah, you did." Jax said. Sam stuck her tounge out like a two year old.

"Oh, so you think this is funny?" Freddie asked his wife. Sam crossed her arms smugly and smirked.

"Acually, I do." Sam said.

"Oh, you know what I think is funny?" Freddie asked.

"What would that-" Sam was cut off by Freddie kissing her. His tounge slipped past her teeth and Sam moaned. She pulled away.

"Do you really wanna make another Jax IN FRONT OF Jax?" Sam asked, whispering in his ear.

"Later." Freddie said, smirking at his adorable wife. Sam smiled again and went to pick up Jax.

"Comon Jax, before daddy has a problem in his pants." Sam said.

"A pee-pee problem?" Jax asked.

"Yeah." Sam said, smiking at her husband.

"EW! Daddy, that's gross!" Jax said.

"Yeah, daddy. It sure is." Sam said, giving her husband a peck on the cheek. She walked into the kitchen to make dinner. Freddie laughed. He followed his wife into the kitchen.

"Oh, so mommy doesn't like it when daddy has a pee-pee problem, does she?" Freddie asked, walking behind Sam. Sam had put Jax to bed, so it was just Sam and Freddie. Sam laughed.

"Oh, mommy likes it. But I don't know who grandma would react." Sam said.

"You invited my mom?" Freddie asked.

"Yes I did." Sam said.

"Why?" Freddie asked.

"So you wouldn't be able to talk about what happened at the soccer game." Sam said.

"How do you know that I won't?" Feddie asked.

"Because, you wouldn't say ass, would you?" Sam asked. She walked away.

That night at dinner, Sam, Freddie, and Marrisa sat at the dining room table eating Sam's delicous dinner. Sam was unusally smug about how Freddie and his mother had nothing to talk about, probally because she was there.

"So, um, Samantha. It's almost Jackson's birthday. What are you planning on getting him, so I don't get the same thing." Marrisa said. Sam laughed.

"Mrs. Benson, I highly doubt you could get him the same thing. Plus, his birthday is five months away." Sam said.

"What are you getting him?" Marrisa asked.

"The joy of another brother or sister." Sam said.

"Excuse me?" Marrisa asked.

"Freddie didn't tell you? I'm pregnant and the due date is Jax's birthday." Sam said.

"Ah." Mrs. Benson said, understandably. They continued eating thier food in silence. When they talked again, it was Freddie who talked.

"Very nice meal, Sam." Freddie said.

"Thank you." Sam said.

"Mom, you wanna stay?" Freddie asked.

"No, no I can't. Thank you for the offer. I really have to go home." Marrisa said. She got up and ran out the door. Sam started laughing.

"Wow, she really hates me, huh?" Sam asked.

"No it's not that. It's just, that." Freddie said. Sam stripped down to her underwear and climbed into bed.

"Night." Sam said.

"Good night, Sam." Freddie said. He turned out the light.

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! Please review, it's my longest oneshot EVER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just so you know, I wasn't going to update this, but someone left me the kindest review and then we PMd and she wanted a new chapter, so here it is!**

**(Sidenote: I may be joining the Cabal. Sidenote 2: I probally wasn't supposed to tell you guys that. Oh well.)**

Sam Puckett walked up to the field that day, just barley showing she was preganant, in shorts and a striped tee-shirt. Her hair was up in a pony-tail and all the male coaches gawked as she walked past. Jax looked at his mother, confused.

"Ma? What'cha doing on the field?" Jax asked.

**(Sidenote 3: Google "Cute blond little boy" on Goggle images. See that first picture? That's Jax.)**

"I'm the new coach of Kick Butt." Sam said, picking up her clip board.

"All right, Jolle Smith." Sam said. A brown haired boy stepped up.

"Who, your parents must have hated you." Sam said, marking Jolle Smith off the list. After going through the rest of the names, Sam stood up.

"Well, you guys got your asses whipped last time, right?" Sam asked. All the children on Jax's team merly nodded.

"Should we practice respect and playing as a team?" Edward asked from the back.

"Listen vampie, I don't know 'bout you, but I don't think that team player and respect crap is going to win us a game." Sam said.

"Then what should we do?" Jax asked.

"Push ups." Sam said, picking up her clip board and drawing inapproprite pictures on it.

"Push ups? Mr. Micheal never made us do those!" Rodger called.

Sam looked up from her clip board. "And did you ever win?" The team shook thier heads no.

"Exactly. Now push ups. 50." Sam said, going back to doodling. The team slowly got to thier knees and started doing push ups, except for one kid.

"HEY! Jack is it? What makes you speical?" Sam asked.

"I don't wanna." Jack said.

"Oh, so you're a lazy ass?" Sam asked, dropping her clip board.

"No. I'm the strongest one on this team." Jack said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"WELL THEN GET ON YOUR FRECKING LEGS AND PUSH!" Sam said, picking up her clip board. Scared by his new coach, Jack got on his knees and started doing push ups.

"Mommy, can we have a water break?" Jax asked. The rest of the team nodded.

"Whatever." Sam said, going back to doodling on her clip board.

_Let me smell yo-_

Sam answered her phone, saving the kids from being scared by her ring tone.

"Yo yo." Sam said.

"Hey Sam, how's coaching going?" Freddie asked.

"Stupid." Sam said. She hung up the phone on her husband and saw that the kids were still drinking water. That didn't fly with Sam.

"Hey, you're still drinking water?" Sam asked. The kids nodded.

"You can't. Get back to playing." Sam said.

"But it's only been .6 seconds." Robbie said. Sam walked up to him.

"And thats .5 seconds too long!" Sam said. Terrified, the children ran back onto the field. Sam rolled her eyes and picked up her clip board again.

"Hey bud, how'd soccer practice go?" Freddie asked Jax when Sam and Jax got home. Sam rolled her eyes and took a sip of her water.

"It was the longest practice ever." Jax said.

"Why's that? Did it feel like that 'cause mommy was coaching?" Freddie asked, looking at his wife.

"MYAAA!" Sam said, sticking out her tounge.

"No, it littary was the longest practice ever. It ran over 2 hours longer than it was supposed to." Jax said.

"Yeah, and just because it ran over, a lady gave birth on the field.

"And you didn't help?" Freddie asked, putting his son down.

"No, she can push a baby out of her ass without my help." Sam said, putting her water down.

"You know, you look REALLY sexy in those shorts." Freddie said. Sam looked at his son, who was taking a nap on the couch.

"And if you want, you can get a preview of what's under it." Sam said, leading her husband into their bedroom.

"Yes please." Freddie said, as Sam took her shirt off. Freddie noticed that he had never seen this bra before. It was blue and had black stripes.

"New?" Freddie asked, pointing at her bra.

"Yep. You like it?" Sam asked. Freddie stripped of his own shirt and pulled Sam closer to him.

"I love it. But I'm much more interested in what's under." Freddie said, reaching behind Sam. The camera zooms out and the doors close. A fully dressed Sam walks in front of the door and looks at the camera.

"You think that I'd let you see that? Perv..." Sam said.

**I hoped you like that! Please review!**


End file.
